


Android 21's Sizable Snack

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Girl Penis, Large Cock, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Tired of simply turning people into candy and eating them, 21 decides to turn you, the reader, into her perfect meal by fattening you up to a massive size with candy and her cum before devouring you.





	Android 21's Sizable Snack

21 had just finished digesting her last meal, which consisted of the population of an entire city converted into snacks. Having eaten more ordinary candies than she could count, she was beginning to crave something a bit more exotic. Why waste time turning hundreds of humans into snacks, when a single, fattened up human would fill her up just as much?

That's where you came in. You were an unremarkable citizen of one of the cities that Android 21 was ravaging, your only sin was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She spotted you among the hundreds of other fleeing humans, and decided somewhat arbitrarily that you would be her next meal.

You were not a Saiyan, an android, or even a martial artist. You were merely an ordinary human, with only a single digit power level. The only thing exceptional about you was that Android 21 had singled you out to be her meal. You were unaware of this at the time, though. You only knew that she was a threat, thus you running away from her as fast as you could.

You found your escape route blocked by Android 21 herself, who appeared before you in a flash.

"Mmm, hello~" she said, leaning forwards until you could feel her sugary smelling, humid breath against your face. "I've chosen you for a very special purpose," she continues. "Everyone else here is going to be a snack, but you, you're going to be my meal." This threat makes you more terrified of the android than you already were, if such a thing was possible. You try to turn and run, but you find yourself stopped by a long, pink tail wrapping itself around your leg and holding you in place. 

"Not so fast," she said, yanking you closer with the prehensile limb. "Where do you think you're going? We haven't even gotten to the fun part!" You didn't want to find out what that "fun part" was, but it didn't seem like the android was giving you much of a choice.

"First, we should take this somewhere more private," she muses. In a flash, the two of you are taken to somewhere that is indeed pretty secluded. It was large, grey, and windowless. The walls were covered in humming machines with flickering multicolored lights and tanks that appeared to have something humanoid within them. You weren't sure what to make of it, but the pink-skinned woman was a more immediate concern than your surroundings. 

"Now that it's just the two of us, we can really have some fun," she said. You backed away from her, looking around the room to see if there was any kind of exit. You didn't make it very far before you found yourself tripping and landing flat on your face. You looked down to see the android's pink tail coiled around your leg. The same trick had worked on you twice.

"Where are you going?" she said, retracting her tail and dragging you closer to her. "We haven't even gotten started."

You are forced to come to terms with the fact that, whether you like it or not, you're going to have to participate in whatever Android 21 has in store for you.

"Let's see, what's first," she said, tapping her chin. You're still on the floor looking up at her, with her tail wrapped tightly around your calf. 

"I guess I should make the food first," she finally proclaimed after a few seconds of thinking. A sort of pink electricity gathered on the tip of her finger as she swirled it in the air in front of her. She traced out a circular pattern, stopping and letting a jolt of that pink energy shoot from her fingertip. The energy exploded against the featureless tile, causing a multicolored pile of candies, pastries, and other sweets to appear where they had been just empty space a moment ago. In a moment you go from terrified to profoundly confused, eventually settling somewhere in the middle. You had seen her turn your fellow man into candy and devour them before, but what was the point in conjuring a pile of sweets?

"Why do you look so confused?" the Android said, tilting her head. "Don't you know? This is all for you!"

That doesn't do much to alleviate your confusion, so she clarifies. "You humans aren't very filling when I turn you into candy. Even when I don't you still leave plenty of room to fill...that's why I want to make you as big as possible before I gobble you up!"

You figured that understanding the android's intentions would help lessen your fear, but her words had the exact opposite effect. There was no room for interpretation she intended to fatten you up before eating you like a witch from some children's fairy tale. Needless to say, you weren't going to be a willing participant, but 21 had taken your potential defiance into account. Her tail remains wrapped around your legs, immobilizing your lower body. She takes two fistfuls of the sugary treats from the pile into each hand as she approaches you. 

"Eat up!" she chimes, her voice as saccharine as the candy that she forcibly crams into your mouth. You try to resist, but there is only so much you can do against someone who is incalculably stronger than you. Her hand holds your jaws open, and you are made to chew and swallow the sweets against your will. 

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

In truth, it wasn't actually that painful. The candy was tasty, as candy tended to be; it was more the part where she intended to eat you afterwords that was bothering you.

"Well, I hope you like it, because there's plenty more where that came from!" 

She wasn't kidding. You looked back at the pile of sweets, and saw that the huge pile of candy she had shoved into your mouth had barely put a dent in it. You had a hard time imaging that all that was going to fit inside of you, but the android didn't seem to be nearly as concerned.

"Come on, open wide! You'll never finish it all at this rate!"

You aren't sure if you want to finish, or if you're even able to, but the android isn't going to give you much of a choice. Another fistful of candy is crammed down your throat, and you realize there isn't much you can do to stop this.

"Very good!" she says cheerily as you swallow reluctantly. You can't imagine her reacting well if you were to spit it out. 

"See, you're getting bigger already!"

You look down to see your shirt stretched by a flabby muffin top. The candy must've had some kind of special property. Instead of lingering in your stomach, it seemed to digest almost immediately, absorbing and adding to your body in the form of fat. "I can't wait to see how big you'll be by the end of this!" she clasped her cheeks in her hands, her mouth hanging open hungrily, stopping just short of drooling. "You'll fill me up so much...I can't wait!"

The feeding continues, and you are as helpless as ever to do anything about it. It seems like your captor is getting impatient. No longer is she content with stuffing you two large fistfuls at a time. Instead, she raises her hand, using some sort of psychic power to levitate the candies directly into your mouth. You're impressed by your ability to swallow it all, and so is Android 21 it seems.

"I made the right choice, picking you to be my dinner," she said cheerily. "You should be proud, you're going to be the best meal I've ever had!"

You aren't proud though. You'd rather achieve something that doesn't involve being devoured, but 21 isn't going to give you that chance. The candy continues to flow into your mouth like a river. You can't help but look down to see your stomach steadily swelling. Instead of a mere muffin top you now have a big, flabby belly that tests the limits of the buttons on your shirt as it continues to grow. Though it's where most of your new weight is concentrated, your stomach isn't the only thing that's gotten fattier. Your hips widen, your ass expands, and your thighs become sort and thick, putting the button on your pants under significant strain as well. Your arms are puffier and flabbier too, and although you have no way of checking, you imagine that you're sporting some puffy cheeks and perhaps an extra chin as well.

Even after gaining what looks to be over one hundred pounds the candy continues to flow relentlessly. You have to be swallowing constantly just to keep up. The android cackles and grins in delight, and you can see the growing hunger in her eyes. The candy stream actually seems to speed up with each passing second, and it isn't long before the size of your body finally surpasses the resolve of your clothes.

Your shirt is the first to go. The fabric tears with a noisy ripping sound before the buttons burst from the pressure of your advancing fat. Your buttons pop off and go flying across the room like bullets. Your shirt splits open, exposing your new enormous fleshy gut and hefty man boobs. Android 21 licks her lips at the sight of that delicious, filling fat. She can hardly wait, but she wants to make sure you're as big as possible before she finally allows herself to reap the rewards of her labor.

A few seconds after your shirt erupts your pants are the next to go. Just like your shirt, the fabric rips open, allowing your fat to spill out like mounds of dough. Then, your button liberates itself from your pants and goes soaring across the room with a whizzing sound. This prompts a cry of elation from the android followed by a hungry gurgle from her stomach.

"Mmm, you're still not quite big enough..." she mused. "But it's taking so much effort not to just swallow you up right now!"

Without your clothes in the way, your body is able to expand freely. You look down, and are no longer able to see your toes. The stash of candy is beginning to dwindle too. Most of the sweets that were there at the beginning now resided inside your stomach.

"Awwww..." the android whined. "I'm almost out of candy, and you're barely half as big as I wanted you to be..." she said, as the last few bits of food flew into your mouth. You were unbelievably large in your current state, so you could hardly imagine what you'd look like twice as big. 

"Good thing candy isn't the only sweet, fattening thing I can make..." she said, reaching a hand into her puffy white pants. From them she pulled something that made your eyes bulge with shock. Her cock, as thick as a tree trunk and as pink as her skin flopped out from her pants, along with a pair of melon-sized testicles burgeoning with cum.

"Doesn't it just look delicious?" she said. Her flaccid monster began to stiffen, becoming even more enormous before your eyes. She didn't intend to put that beast inside of you, did she?

"Why do you look so frightened? It's just a cock. You have one too, don't you?" she teased, beginning to stroke her mammoth shaft, a task that required both of her hands. She continued to pump until she climaxed. She was utterly unashamed about it too. Not only was she willing to masturbate in front of you, but she let her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue loll out of her mouth in a display of unrestrained pleasure.

"Open wide!" she says sweetly. She climaxes, and an enormous jet of slightly pinkish cum arcs through the air, landing in your mouth. It tastes almost exactly like frosting, and it has the same texture too. You find yourself compelled to gulp it down just as you were with the sweets. And just like with the sweets, it doesn't spent too much time in your stomach. Instead, it is quickly converted into even more fat, contributing to your already mountainous form. You are now so fat that it is difficult to tell where one part of you begins and where one ends. You have become an indistinct, nearly immobile blob of fat, but apparently the android still thinks you need to be bigger. Or maybe she just wanted an excuse to cum a second time.

Whatever her reasoning was, she did indeed shoot another glob of cum into your mouth. You were once again made to swallow it, and just like last time it made your body swell with added fat. Android 21 stopped pumping her cock, apparently satisfied with your size at last. You gulped, because that could only mean one thing.

"You look delicious!" she exclaimed. "It was definitely worth the wait to get you this big. Now I can finally fill my belly. I've been wanting so long!" You expected the android to have difficulty moving you around considering your size. Her power far exceeds your expectations, and she is able to hoist you effortlessly above her head. You see her mouth open as she begins to lower you towards her salivating maw.

You feet her lips wrapping around your feet, and her wet tongue slurping over your toes. She doesn't just want to eat you, she wants to savor your taste. She likes your flavor, if the little moans she lets out while swallowing you are any indication. Your obesity makes it almost impossible for you to move enough to struggle. Even if you could you can't imagine it'd make much of a difference. Android 21's moans become more muffled as she pushes your body further. Now she has swallowed you up to her knees, and you can feel the wet tunnel that is her throat tightening around your feet.

It isn't just her hands pushing you down, or the sucking of her throat that's dragging your body deeper into her body. Gravity is also doing much of the work of pushing you towards her stomach. Even your own body is working against you now, and it seems like there is nothing you can do. Her mouth makes it all the way up to your stomach. Its girth gives her some difficulty, but its size only makes her more excited, imagining the way it'll fill her up when it reaches her belly. Her stomach wasn't the only part of her body that was excited to eat you. Even after cumming twice her cock was still rod-stiff and throbbing. 

With your stomach out of the way the rest of you goes down easy. She swallows up your man boobs, and then your shoulders, and then finally your head. You spend a brief moment in her throat, before a powerful swallow sends your entire body down into her stomach. 

You find yourself in a hot, dark environment, surrounded by stomach walls with the consistency of bubblegum and an air that smells strongly of sugar.

"Mmm, you were the best meal I ever had!" you hear from the outside, muffled by her belly.


End file.
